narutodofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Team Shori
Dieses Team besteht aus ehemaligen Untergebenen von Borochimaru. Dieser hatte das Team als '''Team Hebi '''gegründet. Mitglieder Hier die Mitglieder des Teams Shimaru Uchiha Seine Fähigkeiten sind im Artikel beschrieben. Sein Ziel ist unbekannt. Ihm folgt das Team, er versucht allerdings, die Ziele der Anderen auch zu erreichen. Er führt auch die meisten Kämpfe aus. Beispiel-Künste: *Chidori *Amaterasu *Genjutsu Sharingan *Shirendan *Katon: Gokakyu Shiba Nagi Der Verstoßene des Nagi-Clans will seinen Clan stürtzen und Kusa kontrollieren. Er unterstützt das Team mit seinen genialen Fuin-, Juin- und Kekkai-Fähigkeiten. Zudem kämpft er mit dem Clan-Schwert. Seine Kuchiyose bedeutet ein übermannsgroßes Gefäß, mit dem er Gegenstände und Gefangene zu seinen Tieren bringen kann. Diese können auch geforderte Dinge einfüllen. Beispiel-Künste: *Kuchiyose no Jutsu *Fuin *Anti-Genjutsu-Juin *Justu der Lähmung *Jutsu Shou Shisuke Er beherrscht Suiton- und Katon-Künste. Er scheint unverwundbar. Er beherrscht unbekannte Modi. Er besitzt zwei Messer der sieben Messerkünstler. Eines ist das größte und er kann den unteren Teil des Griffes durch Aufsätze ersetzten, die Effekte bewirken, wie bisher Elemente, also z.B. Raiton um die Klinge oder Futon-Schnitte. Das andere Messer ist mit Siegeln überzogen und versiegelt so beim Auftreffen alles (außer Menschen und Tieren mit Chakra). Dann erneuern sich die Siegel. Er war ein Kiri-Nin, der zu den Sieben Samurai und wurde nach seinem Abzug zurück nach Kiri bald Nukenin. Er ging nach Oto, um seine Modi unter kontrolle zu bringen. Als dies nur erleichtert wurde, hofft er nun, von Shiba Hilfe zu bekommen. Aber sein primäres Ziel ist der Besitzt aller Messer. Beispiel-Künste: *Hijutsu: Kirisame *Suiton: Suiryudan *Katon: Endan/Dai Endan *Muon Satsujin Midori Er beherrscht die Guruten-Kunst. Damit nutzt er eine klebrige Flüssigkeit, mit der er den Gegner fesseln und Suiton-Künste immitieren kann. Zudem wirkt die Kunst ähnlich wie das Suika no Jutsu. Selbst besitzt er kein besonderes Ziel. Auch benutzt er das Juin auf Stufe eins. Er ähnelt Suisuke aus den Ion-Nin und war dessen Vorlage. Beispiel-Künste: *Guruten Ken *Guruten Henge *Guruten Bushin Missionen Hier ihre Missionen und Kämpfe. Team Hebi Ihre erste Mission von Borochimaru war, das Sanbi vor Bekatsuki zu schützten. Ein Spion wusste, dass Fuji ohne Haku und damit ohne Kiba, aber dafür mit einem anderen Messerkünstler reisen würde. Zudem sollte er von drei weiteren Jonin begleitet werden. Wie sich herausstellte, war er von einem Meister des Suiton, einem Oinin und einem Gen- und Tai-Jutsu-Künstler begleitet worden. Der einzige Bekatsuki, den sie kannten, war Kirdne. Und dieser hatte Shimaru immer mit Genjutsu belegt. Also legte Shiba ein Anti-Genjutsu-Juin an alle an, das sich nach einer gewissen Zeit selbst auflösen wurde. Damit konnte jeder einfach die Genjutsu der anderen lösen. Dann wirkte er noch ein weiteres Jutsu, mit dem er die anderen zeitlich begrenzt zurückholen konnte, d.h. beschwören, ähnlich wie Kuchiyose. Dafür musste eine Art "Landungs-Kekkai" bestehen. Deshalb blieben er und Midori in einer Art Basis. Die anderen griffen an. Die Bekatsukis waren Kirdne und Borta. Also begann eine Schlacht von drei Parteien. Kirdne und Shimaru hielten sich gegenseitig in Schach. Da Kirdnes Genjutsu nicht wirkten, da sie immer sofort von der Basis aus gelöst wurden, blieben die Beiden ebenbürtig, bis Kirdne sein Mangekyu aktivierte. Mit Amaterasu verbrannte er schlicht den Suiton-Künstler, gegen den Borta gerade am gewinnen war und stellte eine Barriere her. Dann begann er, etwas um sich zu sammeln, woraufhin Shimaru die Atmosphäre des Kampfes nutzte, um sein fast vollendetes Kirin auf Kirdne niederfahren zu lassen. Aber Susanno wehrte ab. Trotz Susanno blieb der Kampf heftig. Der Genjutsu-Künstler belegte Shisuke, dieser löste allerdings dank des Juins und griff unerwartet an. Dann musste er den Messerkünstler erledigen, der jeden Angriff von Borta einfach versiegelt hatte. Borta mischte sich nicht weiter ein und beschoss stattdessen den Oinin und den Jinchuriki selbst, der daraufhin das Sanbi rausließ. In diesem Kampf musste Borta irgendwann zurückweichen, sodass der unbemerkt erschienene Tobi diesen einsaugen konnte. Dann wich er einem der drei Bijou-Schwänze aus und verschwandt. Da wurde der Messerkünstler kurzzeitig gelähmt, konnte sich zwar wieder aus Shibas Kunst befreien, hatte aber dadurch einen Nachtel gegen Shisuke und verlor. Dieser nahm des Schwert an sich, ohne versiegelt zu werden. Indess war Fuji geflohen und der Oinin griff Shisuke an, was er nicht überlebte. Shiba bewegte sich mit Sunshin zur Basis, beschwor sein Kuchiyose-Gefäß und holte dann die anderen Beiden zur Basis. Dann löste er die Rückrufs-Kunst und lies alle mit dem Gefäß verschwinden. Dann sah man, wie Borta an einem eigenartigen Ort von vielen Speeren aufgespießt war. Sie kehrten zurück und suchten sich ein Versteck, um sich zu erholen. Als Shiamru sich etwas entfernte, wurde er von einem Kirdne-Genjutsu über das Mangekyu aufgeklärt. Borochimaru Erholt kehrten sie nach Oto zurück und Shimaru girff Borochimaru an. Nach einem harten Kampf konnte er diesen in seinen Arm versiegeln. Dann entfernte Shiba diesen wieder aus dem Arm und vernichtete den Rest. Aus ungeklärten Gründen funktionierte Shimarus Juin allerdings noch. Trotzdem war der Arm ersteinmal unbrauchbar und das Juin schmerzte zu sehr, um es zu nutzten. Um den schmerz zu beenden, wurde das Juin ersteinmal vollständig versiegelt. Nun nannte sich das Team nichtmehr Hebi, sondern Shori. Ne-Anbu 1 In ihrem nächsten Versteck hatten sie weniger Zeit sich auszuruhen. Shiba und Shisuke sind ausgegangen, um etwas zu erledigen. Kurz darauf traf Team 1 der Ne-Anbu ein. Sie griffen sofort an. Saii schaltete seinen Ton aus und machte sich unsichtbar und Ryu ging offensiv vor. Später war Ryu durch Midori eingeschränkt worden und Shimarus rechter Arm war teilweise von Mikro-Insekten zerstört worden, obwohl er diese mit Raiton-Chakra abgetötet hatte. Saii hatte immer wieder kleine Angriffe gestartet. Doch dann folgte eine weitere Insekten-Offensive von Shimu Aburame, die das gesamte Guruten auflöste, da das Chakra gefressen wurde, und Midori selbst seines Chakras beraubte. Kanyi hatte sich die ganze Zeit scheinbar zurückgehalten. Aber eigentlich hatte er einen mächtigen Schriftzug vorbereitet. Eine riesige Explosion erschütterte das Versteck und riss es ein. Alle Ne-Anbu standen da, Ryu etwas verletzt, aber sonst wohl behalten. Da tauchte eine riesige Schlange auf, die gegen den Teamführer der Ne peitschte. Ryu flog weg, kam aber schnell wieder. Vor ihnen stand ein heiler Shimaru mit zwei gesunden Armen. Mit Iatsu-Sharingan und einem Chidori zwang er die Feinde zur Flucht. Knapp, da er durch die Wiedergeburt und die letzten beiden Kämpfe nurnoch wenig Chakra hatte. Da tauchte die Armee des Lordes dieses Steinreich-Bezirks. Ihr Anführer sprach von ihrem glorreichen Anführer Lord Lori, dessen Bruder auch lange erfolgreicher Lord im Feuerreich war und der Rivale eines anderen Lords Irol gewesen sei, der dann einen in diesem Bezirk und besonders vom Lord gehassten Attentäter geschickt hätte. Er wäre eines der Feindbilder der Bevölkerung und der Regierung. Zu Ehren seines verstorbenen Bruders würde der Lord eine Parade veranstalten, da sein Geburtstag sei. An dieser Parade müsse das ganze Heer teilnehmen, dahin wären jetzt alle 2.000 Mann unterwegs. Sie sein recht wenige, da dieser Bezirk besonders unter der gerade behobenen Krise gelitten habe. Jedenfalls sei er wegen dieser Verwüstung verhaftet und würde an der nächsten Stadt auf dem Weg abgegeben werden. Da gab Shimaru zu, der Attentäter aus der Geschichte gewesen zu sein. Daraufhin sprang er über das Heer und schuf eine riesige, rote Kekkai vor seiner Handfläche, die erst lila wurde, dann vibrierte und dann verschwand. Alle hatten dorthingestarrt und der General war der einzige, der das Genjutsu lösen konnte. Aber da traf ihn auch schon ein Kunai mit Kibafuda. Die Hälfte der Armee löschte Shimaru mit Chidori Senbon aus. Dann war sein Chakra wirklich aufgebraucht. Plötzlich tauchte Shisuke auf. Er hob die Hand und durch die Masse der gelähmten Menschen flog sein riesiges Messer und forderte viele Opfer. Da tauchte Shiba auf und öffntete eine Rolle, was viel Wasser freisetzte. Darum lies Shisuke eine Wasserdrachenbombe auf das Heer niederfahren und tötete den Rest mit weiteren Suiton-Künsten, da das Wasser bereits in den Reihen war. Dann nahm er Midori auf die Schulter und sie verschwanden. Badoshi Dann reisten sie ins Grasreich, wo sie auf Badoshi Nagi trafen, der das Clan-Schwert besaß. Shiba konnte ihn entwaffnen und mit dieser Waffe töten. Dann suchten sie sich ein neues Versteck, in dem sie sich etwas erholten. Ne-Anbu 2 Als Shimaru allein loszog, um eine Mission zu erfüllen, die Badoshi aufgetragen wurde, damit das Team etwas Geld hatte. Er ging in das Versteck einiger Nuke-Nin, das der Kusa-Nin bereits gefunden und aufgeschrieben hatte, und tötete alle. Da tauchten Ne-Anbu auf. Einer von ihnen legte eine Kekkai (die in YW2 ein Yami-Verräter konnte), die Elementar-Jutsus verbot. Ein anderer setzte ein Giftgas frei, das Menschen zwar nur zum Husten bringt, aber Schlangen und andere Reptilien sofort abtötete. Deshalb sprang Shimaru einfach mit dem Kusanagi los. Ein Ne wehrte es mit dem Kunai ab, das sofort zerschnitten wurde. Dann hielt er gegen den nächsten schlag ein Kunai, das das Kusanagi versiegelte und sich dann selbst in die Fuin auflöste. Schnell stellte sich heraus, das alle vier Anbu gegen Genjutsu extrem gut trainiert waren. Ihr vermeintlicher Anführer erklärte, sie hätten sich perfekt vorbereitet. Das Juin war noch versiegelt und wenn er das Siegel gebrochen hätte, hätte er wegen der Schmerzen verloren. Also fing er mit Taijutsu an, wobei er sich immer noch nicht überlasten konnte. Ein Ne konterte trotzt Sharingan mit Gouken. Da sprang Shimaru zurück und aktivierte das Mangekyu. Den Boss fing er in Tsukuyomi, gegen das sein Anti-Genjutsu-Training machtlos war. Den Tai-Jutsu- und Gift-Künstler wehrte er mit Susanno ab, das den Kekkai-Künstler erschlug. Daraufhin löste sich die Kekkai und er tötete den Fuin-Künstler mit Amaterasu. Dann erhielt sein Susanno einen Speer und er tötete den letzten. Sofort löste er das Mangekyu, aber seine Sehkraft hatte schon nachgelassen. Udoki Udoki Uchiha ging mit seinem besten Freund, einem dritten Genin und einem Jonin auf eine Mission an der Grenze zum Grasreich. Ein Maskierter (Shimaru) tötete den Genin und den Jonin und lies die beiden Freunde am Leben, die dann in ein Dorf einkehrten. Udoki traf einen alten Mann, der ihm entlockte, dass sein Ziel sei, Konoha zu schützten und ihm eintrichterte, dass er alles für dieses Ziel tun muss und jeden, ganz egal wen, aus dem Weg räumen musste. Der Freund traf gleichzeitig den gleichen alten Mann, der ihm sagte er müsse jeden Kampf annehmen und gewinnen, egal was passiere und malte ihm ein Symbol auf die Strin, das für Tapferkeit stehen würde. Udokis alter Mann wurde plötzlich von einem Kibafuda getroffen. Tatsächlich wendete der verwandelte Shinobi rechtzeitig ein Tauschjutsu an. Dann tauchten Räuber mit eben dem Symbol, das der Freund trug, auf und erklärten, sie sein eine Bande, die gerade ihre Kräfte sammle unter einem Mann namens Gaia, um dann Konoha vernichtend anzugreifen. Jetzt würden sie schon alle Freunde von Konoha im Dorf töten. Und sie fragten den Uchiha, auf welcher Seite er stünde, woraufhin er alle tötete. Er ging raus und traf auf einen Mann, der gerade in Bedrängnis war, weil er von weiteren dieser Räuber angegrifen wurde. Dieser erklärte, nachdem Shimaru ihm geholfen hatte, er sei der führende Kopf der Konoha-anhänger und wies ihn erneut darauf hin, dass er alle diese Leute besiegen müsse. Es sei denn, er würde sofort Gaia töten. Es folgten einige weitere Angriffe der Bande und Hetzen. Der Mann war übrigens der, der sich in Udokis alten Mann verwandelt hatte. Sein Name war Jaiyi. Natürlich beschäftigten sie solange den Freund, damit die Beiden sich nicht trafen. Später traf Udoki erneut auf Jaiyi. Dieser fragte ihn, ob er allein da wäre. Nein, antwortete er, aber sein halbes Team sei ausgelöscht worden und seinen Freund, dessen Namen er nannte, habe er seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Da erschrak der Mann und erklärte, der Freund sei Gaia. Kurz darauf trafen sich die Beiden. Udoki erinnerte sich an alles was sie ihm gesagt hatten. Er aktivierte sein Sharingan und begann einen Kampf gegen seinen Freund. Am Ende tötete er diesen. Da tauchte Jaiyi auf und erklärte, er müsse den verblutenden Freund sofort töten, um sich für den kommenden Kampf gegen andere Feinde zu stärken und abzuhärten. Darum warf Udoki ein Kibafuda in seinen Freund. Da tauchte ein Mann auf, der versuchte, Udoki mit einer Keule niederzuschlagen. Aber Udoki wich mit Sharingan aus und schlug dem Feind die Hand ab. Dieser wurde wütend und kündigte seine ultimative Kunst an. Er schlug sich auf die Waffen-Tasche, worauf deren Inhalt zerstört wurde und einen gelben Rauch freisetzte. Jaiyi nam zwei Gasmsken heraus und gab Udoki eine. Diese Maske setzte allerdings selbst innen ein betäubendes Gas frei. Alles andere waren nur gefärbte Rauchbomben. Jaiyi tötete den Mann, der den anderen Alten gespielt hatte. Jetzt brachte er den Jungen in eine Hütte, in der Shimaru wartete. Shimaru bedankte sich. Jaiyi war tatsächlich ein Untergebener in einer langen Kette, die einem Gaia unterstand, was nur ein Pseudonym von Midori ist. Jaiyi versammelte alle Überlebenden seiner Einheit. Da tauchte hinter ihm Tobi auf, der ihn mit einem Schwert durchbohrte, das einem Stadtsoldaten gehört hatte. Er lies es stecken. Dann schloss er Fingerzeichen, hob seine Maske an und tötete alle Anwesenden mit Katon. Shimaru lies seinen Halbbruder kurz liegen, Shisuke hielt vor der Tür des fensterlosen Raums Wache und Shiba war mit Midori ins nahegelegene Grasreich aufgebrochen, um kurz etwas für sein Ziel zu tun. Da tauchte Tobi im Raum auf, schnitt Udoki leise die Kehle durch und stach ihm dann die Augen mit dem gleichen Kunai aus. Dann legte er das Kunai auf den Tisch, und aktivierte das daran befestigte, etwas langsame Kibafunda, verschwand wieder und plötztlich ging der Tisch hoch. Shisuke stürmte rein und sah, was passiert war. Als Shimaru zurückkehrte, bemerkte er, wie ihm das permanente Mangekyu entronnen war. Uchiwa Nagi Auf ihrer weiteren Reise trafen sie auf Hasu Nagi und drei Kusa-Chunin. Shimaru kämpfte gegen Hasu und einen weiteren, Shisuke gegen den Rest. Während Shimaru den Chunin tötete, hatte der Nagi bereits einen sehr dichten Kusaton-Wall geschaffen und mittlerweile eine Art Festung errichtet. Da kam Hasu zum vorschein eine Lücke, die Shimaru für ein Chidori nutzten wollte. Doch da verschwamm das Bild und Shimaru musste Chidori Senbon einsetzten. Der Wall schloss sich schnell wieder. Die Falle hatte zwar nicht funtioniert, aber das Jutsu konnte nicht durchdringen Shimaru warf einen Waffenbeutel, was eine recht große Explosion unmittelbar vor der Festung und besonders großflächigen Rauch bedeutete. Aus diesem Rauch sprang Shimaru hervor und wendete ein Chidori an. Mit diesem zerstieß er den Wall, da schloss er schnell ein in und fünf Kagebushin, zwei mit Chidori in der Hand, erschienen. Zwei weitere explodierten durch Bushin Daibakuha und rissen ein großes Loch in den Wall. Der fünfte wendete das Jutsu der Lähmung an, wonach zwei Chidori Eisou den Nagi durchbohrten. Als der Rauch sich gelegt hatte, sah man die Verstärkung aus drei Kusanin fliehen. Shimaru beruhigte sie Teamkameraden. Überall in der Nähe waren Kagebushin oder Ninken aufgestellt. Er hatte ihre Ankunft schon bemerkt. Sie würden einfach mit Sunshin zu ihnen kommen. Tatsächlich tauchten sie kurz darauf an einem Fluss auf, wo Mizubushin die Gegner in Wassergefängnissen hielten. Shiba wollte sie mit der Clan-Klinge hinrichten, aber Shimaru rettete ihnen das Leben. Er wollte sein Genjutsu-Verhör, ein witeres mit Hilfe von Shibas Künsten, ein drittes mit der Einschüchterung von Shisuke und das letzte mit dem beängstigendem Festkleben. Am Ende könnte man den letzten Rest mit einem weiteren Genjutsu herausholen, da die Shinobi mittlerweile psychisch komplett mürbe sein mussten. Doch da bemerkte er etwas und packte Shiba, mit dem er per Sunshin reisten. Sie sahen Uchiwa Nagi, der gerade mit seinem Kuchiyose-Tier verschwand. In Kusa demonstrierte er das Chidori, das er erfolgreich mit seinem eingesetzten Sharingan kopiert hatte. Messer #3 Das Team tauchte auf dem Schlachtfeld auf, wo Morai über das Sandaime Anti-Bekatsuki-Team gesiegt hatte, während Ozo für besiegt gehalten wurde. Shiba brach eine Kekkai, damit Shisuke das Messer an sich nehmen konnte, das immer trifft, namens Ten. Shimaru unterhielt sich etwas mit Morai, der nicht feindlich gesinnt war und sogar bestätigte, dass Broons Weltherrschaft nicht wünschenswert sei, weshalb Shimaru auf einen potentiellen Verbündeten in den feindlichen Reihen setzte und hoffte, dass Morai seinen Boss am Ende aufhlten würde. Morai schilderte die Wirkung von Kakuros Versieglungs-Puppe, die von einer unzerstörbaren Puppe umgeben war und Ozo einschloss. Da beschloss Shimaru, die erste Puppe mit einem Chidori zu knacken, dass den Raiton.Schlid einfach mitnahm, wodurch auch die innere Pupper aufgesprengt wurde. Zum vorschein kam eine bereits zerfallende Ozo-Leiche. Da erinnerte sich Morai an Oni Tensei und erklärte, Ozo würde noch leben. Kategorie:V3 Kategorie:T Kategorie:S Kategorie:Team